Ryusoulger Trailer Reaction
by ValarPrime98
Summary: The Kyoryugers and the Shinkengers are given the chance to watch the trailer for Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. This is their exciting reaction to the revelation that the new Sentai is based on dinosaurs and knights.


"Um, why are we all here?" Kiryuu Daigo, also known as Kyoryu Red of the Kyoryugers asked. He was there along with the rest of the Kyoryugers, as well as the Shinkengers.

"We'd like to know that as well." Said Princess Shiba Kaoru, the head of the Shiba clan and another Shinken Red besides the primary Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru.

"I thought you guys might like to get a preview of the new Super Sentai. Your juniors." The Author replied.

"_Wow_! That sounds great!" Amy (Kyoryu Pink) exclaimed excitedly.

"But... why us specifically?" Ryunosuke (Shinken Blue) asked skeptically.

"This new Super Sentai is closely similar to both of your Sentai. I think it might interest you guys a lot!" The Author explained.

"Don't tell me... another dinosaur themed sentai?" Ian (Kyoryu Black) asked.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's watch it!" Daigo said. The two teams sat down in the cinema, and watched as the trailer began to play.

**Long ago before humanity was born...**

**there were warriors who protected the earth.**

"Those swords look interesting..." Chiaki (Shinken Green) murmured. The other Shinkengers nodded.

**Clad in the power of the dinosaurs...**

"I knew it." Ian said.

**...wielding legendary swords...**

"Wow..." Kotoha (Shinken Yellow) said.

**...knights with righteous hearts.**

"Knights?!" Genta (Shinken Gold) exclaimed excitedly.

"Unbelievable..." Mako (Shinken Pink) murmured. Takeru and Kaoru said nothing, but were secretly in awe.

**Their name is...**

**...Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger!**

"So they have the same color scheme as us?" Souji (Kyoryu Green) said.

**The swords passed down through the generations are their mark of justice!**

"Awesome! They're really knights!" Daigo exclaimed.

"It is amazing de gozaru!" Utsemimaru (Kyoryu Gold) exclaimed.

**The new Ryusoulgers are born here!**

**Ryusoul Red... Kou!**

"**We're going to protect this earth! I swear it!"**

Takeru nodded appreciatively. "He seems like an honorable person."

"I expected no less from a Red!" Daigo said proudly.

**Ryusoul Blue... Melt!**

"**I know what I need to protect."**

"**Don't let your guard down!"**

"Reminds me a lot of Ryunosuke..." Chiaki smirked, nudging Ryunosuke. Takeru and the other Shinkengers chuckled.

**Ryusoul Pink... Asuna!**

"**Who are you calling monstrously strong?!"**

Daigo and the other Kyoryugers laughed. "Just like Amy." He said to his girlfriend. Amy blushed and slapped Daigo's arm playfully.

"She's definitely a very strong warrior." Kaoru said.

"**This time it's our turn to protect the world."**

**Ryusoul Green... Towa!**

"**If you win, I'll join you."**

"Sounds a lot like Chiaki." Kotoha smiled at him. Chiaki blushed as the other Shinkengers laughed.

"Reminds me of you, Souji." Daigo said to his comrade.

"**Like my brother said, you're definitely strong!"**

**Ryusoul Black... Banba!**

"This guy seems like the skilled one of the team." Takeru said. He smirked. "I would like to spar with him someday."

"**I never thought you'd be able to stop me."**

"**He's strong! Get ready."**

**A girl who accidentally encounters them now helps them out... Tatsui Ui.**

"**Look here! It's Ui channel!"**

Everyone laughed when she fell on her butt, her legs facing the air.

**Ui's father, a paleontologist who studies the Kishiryu... Tatsui Naohisa.**

"**Ummm..."**

**The Ryusoulgers are now fighting against the warlike Druidon Tribe that once ruled the earth! Although they fled to space before, the Druidon are back once more!**

"They all look like medieval soldiers...figures..." Ian said.

"Damn... more evil monsters..." Ryunosuke said aggressively. The Shinkengers and Kyoryugers all nodded, narrowing their eyes at the screen.

**Sou! Sou! Sou! That's the Spirit!**

**Now unleash the Ryusoul!**

"What is that armor they're wearing?" Utchy asked.

"It's like our Armed On..." Souji added.

"Woah...this is so cool!" Genta said.

**Unleash the legendary power of the Kishiryu! The Kishiryu – evolved dinosaurs who fight alongside the knights!**

"AWESOME! Just like Gabutyra!" Daigo exclaimed upon seeing Tyramigo.

The Shinkengers all stared in amazement at the charging dinosaur.

"Look! That dinosaur has a sword sticking out of it!" Kotoha exclaimed in childlike awe when she saw TriKen.

"Is that an Ankylosaurus?" Amy asked when she saw Ankyloze.

"Is that a tiger?" They all wondered aloud when they saw TigerLance.

"What even is that?!" Ryunosuke exclaimed when he saw MilNeedle.

**When the hearts unite with the Kishiryu, the legendary power will be revived!**

"KishiryuOh Three Knights?" Takeru said to himself as he saw the label beside the great titan.

"_Wow_! So cool!" Amy screamed.

"Awesome! Dinosaurs & knights together... awesome!" Daigo was grinning like a kid.

"They're really hyped about this..." Mako said, sweatdropping.

"But, admittedly, it really is cool." Chiaki said, and the other Shinkengers all agreed with him.

**Make your Souls one! Hold the mission to protect the earth close to your heart and wield the soulful sword!**

"This is too much... I'm so touched..." Daigo said, actually crying tears of joy. The other Kyoryugers were all grinning like schoolkids, even Souji.

"Really does sound like us..." Kaoru said, smiling benignly. The other Shinkengers were all smiling approvingly.

"**The Knight of Valor! Ryusoul Red!"**

"Tono-sama?" Kotoha asked Takeru. He smiled. "I like him."

"**The Knight of Wisdom! Ryusoul Blue!"**

"Sounds like Ian." Nossan said, clapping Ian on the back.

"**The Knight of Vigor! Ryusoul Pink!"**

"Definitely like Amy." Daigo said.

"**The Knight of Tempest! Ryusoul Green!"**

"**The Knight of Majesty! Ryusoul Black!"**

"**These swords will be used for justice!"**

**New Sentai: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger! Coming to you soon!**

"**CUT! CUT! CUT EVERYTHING UP! QUE BON!"**

When the trailer ended, the Kyoryugers all gave a loud cheer. "That was BRAVE!" Daigo bellowed joyously. The Shinkengers were more reserved, clapping their hands and nodding approvingly.

"We should go back and tell Gabutyra and the other Zyudenryu! Bye Shinkengers!" Daigo waved to the Shinkengers as he and the other Kyoryugers went off.

"Man...those guys sure were noisy..." Ryunosuke grumbled. Mako smiled. "They sure are spirited. Takeru, you should be more like them."

"Not interested." Takeru said, blushing slightly.

"Listen to Mako, Takeru." Kaoru said sternly, though she had a teasing smile. Takeru groaned. "Oka-san..."

"Hime-sama, you and Tono-sama should try to be more open as well!" Kotoha suggested, smiling brightly.

"Is that so? Then, you and Mako will be in charge of helping us do that." Kaoru smiled at the enthusiastic.

"Really?! Thank you, Hime-sama!" Kotoha exclaimed as she high-fived Mako. Takeru sighed.

"Those Ryusoulgers were definitely awesome! Take-chan, we should fight alongside them sometime in future." Genta said.

"That's right!" Chiaki agreed.

"I agree. They are honorable and valiant warriors, much like us samurai." Kaoru nodded.

Takeru remained silent, but everyone knew him well enough to know what he was thinking. He too, couldn't wait to one day meet the Ryusoulgers face to face.


End file.
